Macrina
by Heartfeltblue
Summary: A week ago, her disobedience led her to the knowledge that her mother is alive. Their bond was so strong it's as if they were never apart. She finally has someone who understands, someone unique like her. They killed her mother, leaving nothing but ashes, now she has nothing. - Reviews Please
1. Chapter 1

"Macrina I forbid you from ever transforming again" ordered her father; she can feel her shoulder start to bruise as her father tightened his grip.

"Do you hear me?" unaware, she nodded.

She heard her father take a deep breath.

"You stay here for the remainder of the night" he said sternly sitting her down on her bed.

He walked briskly towards the door without turning back; Mrs. Robbins came in as he left closing the door behind her.

Macrina was too shaken to understand what her handmaiden was asking; she responded with a vacant nod so she won't seem rude for not having the strength to pay attention.

The handmaiden removed the pins from her hair letting it down lock by lock, thoroughly brushing it, she was exhausted.

Slowly she lays on her side, last thing she remembered was the gas on the lamp going low and her consciousness drifting as the flames did.

* * *

Jonathan, swigged the vodka down as flashbacks of the night ran through his head.

The order killed his wife right before his very eyes, he was powerless.

He mourned her enough already there was nothing left.

He found Macrina hiding under her mother's bed.

His greatest fear took form right in front of him.

She transformed into the revolting creature he abhorred.

Dark veins clawing around her eyes as they grew wide, turning from brown to fiery gold.

Her grief, the sound of her wail, so sharp in sadness it would have broken anyone's heart.

The way her hands flailed around the bed, as she yelled "Come back! Father make her come back!"

"She needs to learn how to control it" he thought; He'll have to lock her away like he did Mina if she didn't.

The order cannot know about his daughter.

After what happened tonight though, how can he be certain that she is his?

* * *

She opened her eyes and the headache hit her like a shotgun.

The unsettling feeling of someone watching woke her up.

She sat up, her vision adjusting to the dimness that surrounded her.

"Mrs Robbins?" She whispered through the stillness, she heard no response.

"Don't be silly Macrina!" she reprimanded herself; "You're in your own house! You are safe…"

She slowed her breathing, removing the blanket that covered the lower half of her body.

She scooted to the side of her enormous bed, and reached for the carver chair.

Mrs Robbins always folds her robe neatly on the chair beside the bed.

"Where is it?" she kept reaching, until she felt it's back.

She leaned forward to give length to her grasp.

Watching as her hand disappeared into the darkness.

"Just a little bit more" she thought.

Then she felt a presence both familiar and sinister.

Instincts told her she should hide under the covers, but before she could move.

Something reached back and grabbed her.

* * *

Mrs. Robbins heard Macrina's screams.

She rushed towards the room; The door was locked.

She ran across the hall, knocking and calling for her master hysterically "Mr Harker! Mr Harker!" he did not respond.

She turned to the stairs intent on finding him and saw that he was already running up the steps headed for his daughter's room.

They opened the door realizing the screaming had stopped.

The light from the hall illuminated the room.

They saw Macrina seated on the bed, her feet suspended close to the floor.

She was staring at her hands.

Mrs Robbins Staggered towards her.

She took Macrina's shaking hands and sat beside her.

"It was just a dream, It wasn't real, We're here now" she assured her.

Macrina turned her head towards the window, as if directing them to look.

Mr Harker drew the curtains open to let the morning light shine through surprising Macrina.

"What time is it?" she asked confused.

"Its 4 hours to midday" answered Mrs Robbins.

Macrina took her hands back.

She stood up running her hands along her night dress trying to straighten the wrinkles.

"Forgive me, I don't know what got into me" she recovered in shame.

"Mrs Robbins, tidy her up and get her ready for the day" Mr Harker instructed.

* * *

Macrina walked towards her father's room.

She opened the door without knocking; it was against the rules.

She assumed the rules don't apply today.

Jonathan stood behind his desk.

"Are we going to bury my mother?" she asked with a straight face closing the door behind her.

"Never speak of my wife!" he said storming towards her and shaking her hard.

"She's my mother I have the right to!" she answered shaking his hands of hers.

Her actions won her a slap that almost broke her neck.

The burning sensation lingered on her cheek.

"Insolence and Disobedience, I can no longer recognize you" her father declared in disgust.

The words felt like ice cold water, it brought her back to her senses.

"Forgive me father" she repeated again and again as she held on to his arm.

Her imploring eyes attempting to bore into his punishing stare.

She can't afford to lose her father's affection.

He is all she has left.

"You can never speak of your mother again; you can never show anyone what you are"

"What i am?... What am I?" she asked puzzled.

"A monster" His words stabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

She left the room feeling crushed and empty.

That's how her father sees her now; a monster.

Maybe that's what she really is.

Her father should know; he's obviously acquainted to her kind.

That's probably the reason why he kept her mother in that dungeon all this years.

The whole household is preparing for an event.

Her father has guests coming.

There's going to be a ball, just when they should be in mourning; How very inappropriate she thought.

She doesn't feel like attending so she went straight for her room.

Locking her door shut decided that she's staying in today.

* * *

Jonathan has been beating himself up the whole afternoon.

He raised Macrina all on his own, he adores her.

She's his only family and he is hers.

So what changed? Why is he suddenly displeased by her.

Well he never really expected her to become a vampire now did he?

His anger has taken control of him; add to that a mixture of unexpressed tinge of grief.

The thought of Mina brought him sorrow.

He was a murderer in her eyes and they did not agree on a lot but he loved Mina.

He kept her hidden for a really long while.

They were married and they were happy or at least he thought they were.

He only realized she has been turned after Macrina was born.

She was in control of the thing inside her at first; maybe it was because she was sired by the prime one.

She started craving blood; started killing.

A monster is a monster after all, so he was inclined to do what he did.

It still baffles him how the order discovered her when he hid her so well?

That would be a discussion he'll need to have with them another time.

Now he has to be focused, they are onto him.

He already broke one of their rules.

What he did is punishable by death.

He thought he would have the same fate as Laurent but they gave him a free pass.

Not exactly a free pass, but more of a delayed sentence.

They decided not to kill him, provided he will do whatever they bid necessary.

He knows he's being followed as per the directive of Browning.

He needs them to believe that he will cooperate again.

He agreed to their request or more befittingly demand for a start.

They want him to throw a Charity event.

A façade for what The "Ordo Draco" really is.

The ball starts in an hour.

Finishing touches and one last glance at his appearance in the mirror.

Now if only he can find his date for the night.

* * *

"She's not feeling well Mr Harker… I believe she's coming down with the flu"

"I want to talk to her".

Mrs Robbins blocked his way. "She is not decent sir"

"Decent? She's my daughter" the appalled look on Mrs Robbins face made him give in.

"Fine, make her put on something decent fast and tell her that her father wants to see her"

The handmaiden nods at him in acknowledgement and went inside Macrina's room.

"I tried" she reasoned.

"It's alright just let him in" Macrina answered with sleepy eyes.

Jonathan went straight for her touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

He studied her pale face.

Seeing the bruise that he left on her face hit him with a pang of shame.

"You're not sick! Get up and get dressed; I'll come back for you in an hour"

He left the room.

"You heard the master…" Macrina said looking at Mrs Robbins way.

"I don't think this is a good idea child" she said helping her charge up from the bed.

"I'll survive" she said with a weak smile.

* * *

It's such a beautiful sight from above.

The view of gowns billowing as the women were turned and swayed by their partners.

She looked up at the chandeliers she didn't even know they had.

Then looked down again to the sea of unfamiliar faces, she laughed in her thoughts.

A party for strangers.

Her arm was hooked on her father's.

He stood beside her but he's never been more distant.

His purpose was politics and her purpose was to look beautiful.

Well she is, thanks to her mother.

She held her breath to hold back the tears.

Obviously, she needs time to grieve.

She held on to a pillar as dizziness attempt to take her.

Gracefully she took her bearings back smiling as if nothing happened.

Her knees were shaking, Jonathan felt her getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

He led her to one of the chairs and sat her down.

"Stay here sweetheart" he said.

Macrina stared at his back as he walked away from her.

She'll have to get used to this, the multiple personas of Jonathan Harker.

He's a saint one minute and then grimm the next.

"Dear! Dear! Dear!" the voice made Macrina turn her head.

It was her aunt Lucy "Are you alright? Mrs Robbins told me you're not well"

She smiled in answer, Lucy sat beside her.

"Here drink this" Lucy handed her a glass of wine.

She squinted in surprise, adamant about what Lucy was instructing her to do.

"It will make you feel better I promise"

"Red wine?" she said sarcastically as she swirled and smelled the wine.

"Yes! and a little bit of something else" she answered as she pushed the base of the wine glass with her fingers to give the girl a little encouragement.

She took a sip and her eyes widened in delight "What's in this?" she inquired, as she gulped all of it down.

"Well it's something a baby like you needs" Lucy answered caressing her cheeks gently.

"Can I have some more?"

"Of course you can… come with me"

Macrina stood up and followed Lucy towards the side cookery.

It was just the two of them, which was strange considering they had an event outside.

Lucy was walking so fast she lost her "Aunt Lucy?".

"Right here child" Lucy called out.

Macrina found her talking to someone. "Where's everybody?"

Lucy turned around and handed Macrina another glass of red wine.

"Main kitchen, no one is allowed here..."

"Will we get in trouble" Macrina asked.

"No, drink! I had her put more of her secret ingredient there; you should be well by tomorrow"

"Thanks aunt… I do feel a little better" Macrina started to drink.

"You know, I did this for your mother too on every occasion she was unwell"

Lucy said allowing the veins to crawl around her eyes and her fangs to grow out.

Macrina took a step back, "You're..."

"Yes I'm just like you... Bon Appetit"

Lucy sank her fangs into the hired help's neck.


End file.
